Spider Legs
by SkullszEyes
Summary: "If I win you have to tell Axel you like him." Namine smirked. Roxas sighed. "But I don't like him." "He doesn't know that!"
1. Introduction

**Spider Legs.**

* * *

><p>At Dawn High School, there is a boy who lingers in the hallway. He has golden blond unkempt hair, dark azure eyes that sometimes hold unknown mischief. Most of the students in the school have labeled him a loner and a freak. No one in their right mind even bothers to go near him, no one makes friends with him and he doesn't bother to either.<p>

His name is Roxas and he's seventeen in the grade eleven. He has a younger brother who is rather infamous throughout the school for setting things on fire, prone to taking pictures of the dead, no one can confirm if they're real, and sometimes hacks into the computers. Sora is sixteen and barely goes to school, when he does, he erupts chaos among the students.

No one has ever seen their parents in the last few years. Rumors are the only abstract thing that keeps their parents alive. Their either buried in the back yard, or nocturnal vampires living in their basement. The two boys live in the dark haunting mansion, deep in the forest beyond the brick wall. A few students have dared others to go inside and retrieve something from the forest or the mansion itself, if they can get past the iron gate.

Roxas walked through the hall, carrying his black and white striped satchel adorned with random pins. His messy bangs covered his eyes, ignoring the gawking of the students he walked by. Roxas wore blue skinny jeans with rips at the knees, a blue shirt with a large skull on the front and black Doc Martens. His fingernails were painted white and around his wrists were metal bracelets that clinked together when he swayed his arms back and forth.

_'Why is he so fucking pale?'_

_'Pale? He looks anorexic!'_

_'Shit. There's Axel!'_

Roxas came to a complete stop and took a step to the side from the long red head in front of him whom was pulled back by the dirty blond with shiny blue eyes. "Ow! Geez, Demyx! Give a guy a fucking warning!" Axel groaned.

"Warning? You almost touched Roxas, dumbass," Demyx said, they both watched as Roxas turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Weird kid," Axel muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. He felt shivers run down his spine and goosebumps along his skin. He'd never let that disgust touch him, ever.

Demyx shrugged, pulling Axel the other way. "Who cares. Once we graduate, we won't have to be here with him and his stupid brother any longer."

Meanwhile, Sora stood on the side of the school in the blind spot of one of the camera's.

He wore a striped black and pink shirt, black skinny jeans with monochrome converse sneakers. A black satchel with random pins hangs from his shoulder. Sora ignored his irritation, knowing he had to back inside sometime, but he wondered why he bothered to even get up this morning. He headed for the front doors and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. The heat inside with the cold outside made him regret his decision altogether. He hurried to his locker where he found his brother.

"You came," Roxas said, closing his locker door at the same time Sora opened his. The pleased smile on Roxas's lips annoyed Sora more.

"Whatever." They headed to their separate classrooms. Sora had English and Roxas had Phys Ed. They wouldn't see each other until Lunch.

Sora entered his English class, instructed by Aerith Gainsborough who still hasn't arrived to class. Everyone in school calls their teachers by their first names to be more informative. Sora walked towards the seat by the window in the last row, he dropped his satchel on the floor with a loud thud that brought awkward stares to him, he opened the window and enjoyed the cool wind, then he sat down and waited patiently.

_'Why is he always in the same seat?'_

_'Maybe next time. We should steal it and see where he sits.'_ Snickers erupted in the room, Sora shifted away his body from their smirks.

_'He kinda kills the day, doesn't he.' _

They weren't even hiding their discomfort which made Sora wonder if they had pets of any kind. Maybe something to sabotage to keep their mouths shut during his favorite class. He pressed his hands together, intertwining his fingers and feeling keen on his decision. Sora heard these conversations whenever he came to class, they were like an infection spreading throughout every student except himself and his brother. Talking as if he weren't there, Sora reached down into his bag and opened an all black notebook that was slightly worn out by the overuse.

He turned around when he took out a picture from the notebook. A mischievous grin spread on his face, "My favorite picture of the day, shall I show you," He said out loud, watching as the gossiping students turned to him with curiosity. He turned the photo around for the others to see the mutilated cat, lying on the tracks with a train far into the distance, dry blood oozed from it's shredded wounds.

One of the girls in the class who Sora knew was snobby and a know-it-all, she gasped, a hand placed over her mouth, eyes widened in shock and brimmed with tears. "Oh my god! Is that Snowball!?" She asked hysterically, rage settled with her sorrow for her dead cat, but everyone knew this girl was no fighter.

Sora stifled a laugh. "Weird name for a black cat." He tucked the picture back inside his notebook and placed it inside his back pack. He hummed as the girl continued to sob.

_Today is going to be a good day._ Sora decided.

His cellphone inside his pocket began vibrating. He took it out and read the message, his smile faded from his lips at the message.

_[ Hey, it's me, Namine. I'm coming to visit for two weeks. Get a room or pod ready for me. ;) ]_

Shit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	2. Dead Cats and hollowed house

**Spider Legs ~**

* * *

><p>Finally the lunch break came and when the bell rang, Roxas quickly escaped his classroom and went outside to lean against the wall to wait for Sora. He ignored the skaters that walked past him, a few others had cigarettes in their fingertips, he turned up his music to drown out the noise, <em>Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer.<em>

He felt a tap on his shoulder and his brother came in front him with his usual beaming smile. "Hey," Sora mouthed to Roxas who couldn't help but smile as well, he turned his IPod off and wrapped the cord around his neck and let the ear plugs hang over his collarbone.

"How's your morning?" Roxas asked, they both headed down the sidewalk together.

Sora shrugged, "It was alright." Then Sora pulled out his notebook from his bag and passed it graciously into Roxas's hands.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Thanks for letting me borrow it today."

Roxas nodded and opened the book, grinning at the pictures of a few dead animals. "Do you think people will know?" He wondered to Sora who shook his head.

"Roxas! Sora!" They both stopped instantly at the call of their names, turning around and slumping their shoulders, relieved in some way. A tall and muscular silver haired male with milky turquoise eyes came running towards them.

"Here comes the jock of the school," Roxas mumbled while Sora nodded.

"What do you want, Riku?" Sora asked, his cheerful voice fell into a solemn tone of disappointment, he glared up at the happy grin.

"Forgot your dead cats," Riku said confidently, he passed Sora a few pictures of dead cats, their entire stories written behind the pictures. How they died, when they died and who they were before they died. Riku is one of the only people who aren't cautious nor afraid of Roxas and Sora's dire reputation, he didn't seem phased by their cold replies and strange hobbies.

Before Sora could take them from Riku's grasp, Roxas snatched them from his hand. "Thanks. Now get lost," Roxas growled at the jock, taking Sora's arm and pulling him away from Riku who was still grinning.

"I hate him. He get's on my fucking nerves, I don't even know him.." Roxas grumbled while he pulled Sora down a dark alley, a short cut towards the wall where it leads into the forest and up to their house.

Sora smiled softly. "Yeah I know, he always teases me about the pictures and how we live," Sora told him, they headed down Market St until they came to the brick wall, Roxas went in first, followed by Sora. The dense forest was dark, Sora skipped happily around the trees until they both came to the black metal gate in the clearing.

Roxas pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked it, pushing the gate open while they both entered and Roxas closed it behind him. Sora headed up the stone walk way and pulled out the house keys, he unlocked the door and went inside.

"I got a text from our distant cousin, Namine," Roxas informed Sora as he closed the front door. Inside the large opened foyer was dimmed from the lack of light inside the house, Sora headed for the Parlor room where a flat screen TV is on the wall, PS4 is sitting on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Really?" Sora said, not exactly interested as he turned the PS4 on and sat down on the floral couch, "Haven't heard of her since we were four." He wasn't exactly sure who Namine was, but he did have a vague image of a small blond haired girl.

Roxas yawned and sat next to him, legs crossed while leaning against the arm wrist. "Yeah. She says she'll be spending a few weeks here," The door to the parlor room opened up, revealing a young girl with short black hair, she walked in and sat in between Sora and Roxas, her eyes were a dark violet and she wore a white flowing dress that came to her knees.

She was their younger half sister, Xion. She's tranquil, thin and sick that she couldn't even go to school anymore because of how tired and faint she was.

"I thought I heard you," Xion said quietly, watching Sora play a violent shooting game.

"Just got back, Xi," Sora said excitedly, his blue eyes brightened and his heart rate accelerated.

"Zexion fell asleep if you wanted to know," She told them, they both nodded in unison. Until a few minutes after, a slate haired boy entered the parlor, he had fathomless dark blue eyes, he too like Xion was tranquil and sick, but he was the oldest out of them all.

"Xion, you aren't suppose to leave the room, the temperature out here is still very cold for your fragile body," Zexion muttered, not caring as he stared meekly at the TV screen with blood painted at the edges while Sora killed a bunch of rogue zombies.

Zexion was their closest relative, he was their half cousin on their mothers side, with no other family, Roxas and Sora's parents decided to adopt him into their family. Since Sora and Roxas's parents suddenly disappeared, Zexion has been taking care of them.

Zexion leaned against the couch on Sora's side, "What are you playing?" He asked.

"Call of Duty.." Sora answered, a bit distracted.

"Namine called," He said after a few minutes, "She'll be here tomorrow morning, the upstairs bedroom will be hers." Zexion told them.

Roxas glanced at Sora, "We should get something to eat, get off the game." Roxas got up off the couch, holding Xion's hand while walking out the parlor with Zexion right behind them, Sora pouted and turned off the game and followed them to the kitchen.

"She text'd me earlier, I'm guessing you're the one who gave her my number," Roxas said to Zexion who nodded while Xion opened the freezer and took out some ice cubes.

"I'm going to bed," Xion whispered and left the kitchen.

Sora made a baloney sandwich and munched out, while Roxas ate a few chocolate chip cookies. "We should get going," Roxas said to Sora who nodded.

"Yeah."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Notes]<strong>

Xion and Zexion are Anemic. Just wanted you to know. Yeah..

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	3. Early Arrival

**Spider Legs ~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Roxas**

**.**

Once Sora and I came back to school, Sora left for his English class while I was stuck in Math. I walked into the classroom where a bunch of noisy teenage monkeys were fooling around and throwing things across the room. I took my place by the window in the front of the row and stared out the window, tried to imagine a better world than this.

Suddenly I felt a thump on my desk and looked to find one of my friends, sort of friends, not really. Hayner, not much into sports, but the annual Struggle match that comes every summer, which he got me into a few years ago since he hated me back then, not until I beat him he showed me some respect.

"Alone again, Roxas," He teased.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Does it matter?" I asked him.

He shrugged as well, sitting next to me and leaning forwards, "Do you got any new games?" He whispered. Just like Riku who isn't afraid of me and Sora, Hayner didn't believe in the rumors about my house being uncontrollably haunted by a deathly illed dark haired boy, however if you actually came into the house, you'd learned the 'boy' is actually my sister Xion who likes to stare out the upstairs window.

"Nope. Zexion hasn't bought anything new," I told him, my voice a bit scratching.

Hayner nodded, "I got a few games, like Infamous, we can play it at your place since your TV is a lot bigger than mine," He continued to whisper as if this was some sort of secret between us.

I glanced towards the doorway to find the monster who ruins my year, Axel who enjoys teasing and annoying me, humiliating me over little thing and never truly shuts up. He noticed me and Hayner and came walking towards us, grinning like an idiot.

"Didn't think you two were friends," Axel said, his ivy green eyes stared down at us like we were insects.

I sat back into my seat, "Didn't think you were blind," I said matter-of-factly.

Hayner chuckled while Axel's smirk faded into a glare, he didn't like Axel nor his friends either. "Yeah man, we were friends for two years or do you like to condescend Roxas just so you can talk to him," Hayner joked and I cracked a smile and swiftly let my bangs block my eyes.

Axel sneered and said nothing as he headed to the back where his friends were making the most noise. I could already imagine them ambushing us after school, I grabbed my bag and took out a picture that was given by Riku and placed it on my desk.

"Let's go," I said to Hayner who caught on right away and followed.

The teacher walked in at that very moment, "Where are you two going?" He asked us, we both shrugged like we didn't know.

"Where our hearts take us," Hayner said, turning back to Axel and giving him a wink before we both headed down the hallway. The moment we pushed open the back doors of the school, Hayner pulled out his cellphone and dialed his home number, it rang seven times until he hung up.

"No one is home, so if you don't mind I'm going to climb through my window," He said, his window was on the second floor.

"Good luck," I saluted him with a cheeky smile and Hayner punched my arm lightly.

"If I die, you'll probably take pictures instead of calling the ambulance," Hayner said sarcastically, not at all feeling offended.

I nodded, "You know me to well, Hayner."

Hayner chuckled, "Way too much it kinda scares me," He said, smiling at me and I don't even know if he's joking or not. We walked down a few blocks, talking about various of things and avoiding the topic of school until we came in front of his house. Hayner checked the front door, but it wasn't open, he cursed and began to scale to his bedroom window.

"Is it locked?" I wondered, my fingers felt weird and my mind wanted to get my camera out and take a video and see if he'll actually fall, but right now I don't feel like being cruel.

"Broken. It opens both ways," He announced out loud, he struggled at first then the window flew open and he crawled in.

My phone began to ring, I took it out of my pocket and sighed at the text message.

_[ - I'm here Roxy! Came early for you boys, couldn't wait to see you two! - ]_

"Great.. just fucking great.." I muttered, shaking my head and placing my phone back into my pocket, I waited for Hayner to spring out from the front door, he had a few games in his hands as he came running towards me.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, noticing my frown, "sad you couldn't see my bloody corpse?" He asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I shook my head, "No. My cousin came into town early, she's probably setting up her things at my house." This is my first time seeing my cousin in years and to be honest, I don't even know if she's on my dad's side or my mom's side, but then again maybe I can ask her about it.

Hayner tilt his head to side, raising his brows up in surprise. "You have a cousin? A GIRL cousin..." He grabbed my arm and spun me around, "Let's go!"

**.**

**Sora**

**.**

I walked by Roxas's class room and noticed he wasn't in his usual desk by the window, nor was Hayner, guessing they skipped class again. Axel was however, staring at a picture that I presume was a dead cat, he was in shock and I couldn't help but chuckle. Roxas could never help but stalk cats, he found Axel's dead cat Mavis two months ago and took a bunch of extensive pictures of it and then buried it in a park by a tree.

"That fucking asshole!" Axel yelled, ignoring the furious teacher as he stomped out of the classroom. My eyes widened in fear as I booked it towards the staircase, but instead in a blinding flash I fell against the tile floor with a hard skid of my knee.

When I looked up I saw a grinning Riku and furious Axel. Just great, this had to be the day of stupidity. Then my cellphone began to ring, I quickly looked at it but before I could put it away, Riku reached down and took it from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled, glaring as I got back up on my feet, however I began to limp from the pain on my knee, "you got no right to take someone else's phone," I snapped, Riku wouldn't stop grinning as he passed it to Axel, I did not think they were friends since Riku is a jock and Axel is a bully, but then it makes perfect sense that they are friends.

Axel raised his brow, looking at me, "Your cousin is in town?" Good thing his short fuse went down quickly, "is she a freak like you and your impulsive brother?"

I frowned and slightly nodded my head, not offended by the word 'freak' in the least. "Uhh. She's insanely skinny," I muttered, trying to remember Namine from my vague memories, "she draws disturbing pictures and her poetry is dark," I said trying to describe her the best I can, however, I don't remember much about Namine.

They both just stared at my as if I were an alien. "So she's goth?" Riku asked, he seemed more confused than Axel was.

"No. She's not goth, she has blond hair and pale skin.. also she's bubbly and nice," I was partially lying, but they seemed to enjoy my act and I was hoping this little talk will get their minds off something else, like Axel going to kill my brother for the picture of his dead cat.

I reached over and grasped my phone and headed down the hallway, they didn't chase me but I ignored it and went for my locker. I looked at the text message and read what Namine sent me.

_[ - Sora, I'm here in Twilight Town. Your cousin btw, I'll be at the mansion. - ]_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Hateful Taunting

**Spider Legs ~**

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Roxas and Hayner arrived first with Sora panting as he made it to the gate before Roxas locked it. They entered the house and Hayner went straight for the parlor to play his games while Zexion and Xion watched him.<p>

From what they could remember as children were half true; Namine is a five foot two, sixteen year old with a slim malnourished body, her hair a pale blond and her eyes a dark violet with high cheek bones. Her white dress reminded Roxas as one of the dresses at the Twilight Town hospital, Sora on the other hand thought of a mental ward.

"I missed you both," She said sweetly, hands behind her back, both Sora and Roxas smiled.

"Mother would've come, but she had to stay back in Oblivion City," She said, coming closer and hugging them, they both groaned from the pain of her protruding bones but she smiled nonetheless.

Once they pulled away from each other, Sora said the first thing on his mind, "Maybe your mother didn't want to watch you die," Sora pointed out, poking her thin arm. Namine forced a smile upon her face and Roxas nodded to Sora's rude comment, thinking the same thing of her degrading appearance.

She noticed Roxas's notebook in his hands and hastily took it from him, she flipped through the pages and furrowed her brows. "Maybe the both of you need more than I do," She said and passed the book back to Roxas.

"We're not the ones dying," Roxas said and Namine winced, she once again forced another smile then the parlor door opened to Zexion, his blank expression shown little concern of the insults both Sora and Roxas were giving to Namine.

He could hear them on he other side of the door and decided to stop them, "Would the both of you stop being rude to Namine, seriously, show some respect."

Namine took a few steps back, her bags already in the room that was assigned to her. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours." She turned and went upstairs.

"Only if you don't die by then," Sora said clearly that made Namine stop, but she continued upstairs until she closed her door. Roxas had stifled a laugh until Xion came to their side, glaring at them both.

"You two are very ruthless, what if I were in her condition?" She asked.

"You are Xi, thin and deathly-ill. We have compassion for you since you're our sister, not a skeleton," Sora said apathetically.

Xion sighed, "I feel more like a broken doll. Sooner or later, you'll bury me," She muttered expressionlessly, all three headed into the parlor room where Hayner and Zexion sat on the couch in front of the TV.

Hayner paused the game and turned around, "So, she's your cousin. Weird family you guys have, almost like the Addams Family, except you guys don't have a cemetery in the back," He remarked nonchalantly.

"What gave you the expression we don't?" Sora asked him.

Hayner shrugged and turned back to his game, not wanting to know anymore. "I never doubt your weirdness, I'm not doubting it now."

Zexion sighed, realizing he forgotten something. "I'll be going into town to get some groceries. Roxas and Sora, since you both skipped school, you can watch Xion, I'll be back later," He said with a deadpan tone, turning and leaving the room quietly.

Hayner once more paused his game and turned to Roxas and Sora, "How come all of your family sound like you'll be attending a funeral?" He asked.

Roxas and Sora glanced at each other and shrugged, "It only feels like it," Sora said.

"Everyone dies a day, might as well go change my clothes," Roxas said as he left the parlor as well.

"It's okay, Hayner. Continue with your senseless game of violence," Xion said cheerfully that made Sora suddenly cringe, he felt queasy and quickly left the room.

Hayner felt confused and shrugged the feeling off, continuing with his game. Xion's eyes dark violet eyes glittered from the light of the TV and the way people screamed after they died.

**.**

**Zexion**

**.**

I stepped out of the hole in the wall, grimacing at the happy people in the town. "No wonder we live deep in the forest, this place is suffocating," I muttered to myself, I went down the street towards the grocery store on Market St.

We need vegetables and fruits, Xion is also low on medication and Sora needs a few more sweets, if he doesn't get any; he goes silent and it's disturbing. What else, maybe some grains and bread.

"Zexion!" The most familiar and annoying voice called, I turned around and saw the red headed idiot, Axel who likes to harass and bully Roxas at school, his lackey's follow behind him like loyal pets. Riku and Demyx both have smiles upon their faces.

"What is it?" I asked him, holding my glare and sweeping my bangs into my eyes so he doesn't notice my annoyance.

"Where's that fucking creep Roxas?! Give him this," He pushed a piece of paper into my hands, "if he ever stalks my cat again, I'll kill him!" I looked at it and frowned, it was Mavis, he was dead and I don't think I want to enlighten Axel about this.

"Don't worry. I don't think Roxas isn't into cats anymore, rats and dogs are his thing this month," I muttered, tucking the paper into my pocket and was about to turn away, to forget them and go on shopping for our supplies.

"Wait, Zexi!" I cringed at the horrible nickname. Axel and Riku both laughed while Demyx caught up to me, his smile wide and I think his ocean blue eyes are sparkling.

"We'll leave you two alone," Riku said, pulling Axel down the street.

"What is it?" I asked him, I think I just growled my annoyance that was meant for Axel, but then again I could careless for Demyx.

He ruffled my hair out of nowhere, I felt uncomfortable until I realized what he was doing. He pushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked into them, "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

I shrugged, thinking of my daily schedule. Namine arrived and she might need help since she's so thin and malnourished, Roxas and Sora also need to be reminded for their medication, while Xion needs her daily doses since her condition has worsened. So this week I won't be able to do anything outside, not like I ever -

A small pinprick of pain stung my forehead, I glared up at Demyx's smirk, "Ow. Don't do that, I was thinking," I whined as I rubbed my forehead where he pinched me, but he chuckled. I wondered if I was some sort of game to him.

"You're cute when you think, but I like when your attention is on me," He confessed. He always said these type of things since the time I was going to Dawn High school before I dropped out after my Auntie and Uncle suddenly out of the blue disappeared, I had to take care of Xion, Roxas and Sora.

Since Namine is in town, it gives me another excuse to stay home. Things weren't just going to get easier. That same pain returned and I winced, "Stop it," I complained again, rubbing my forehead.

"Why are you so busy? And how come you're thinking so much?" He asked simply.

I took a step away from him so he wouldn't pinch me again, but he moved closer, "I have cousin to take care of. My younger cousin came from Oblivion City so I'll be extra busy, now if you excuse me, I must shop for them," I told him, turning around and began walking towards the stores.

"You're shopping for them? You sound like a parent," He said astonishingly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm older than they are, so I must take care of them since my Auntie and Uncle aren't there to do it," I replied, confused that I kept answering each question he throws at me.

"Right," He hummed, "You're part of their creepy family line thing."

_'Creepy family?'_

I stopped and felt him brush up against me but he backed away, surprised I stopped, I turned around quickly and furrowed my brows, "If you think my family is creepy. Why try and hang out with me?" I asked him, hoping his answer wasn't so simple as his questions.

"Cause I like you." Spoke to soon.

I grumbled, knowing that wasn't enough. I continued walking until he said the most silliest thing, "Zexion, if you have to watch your cousins, then let me help out."

I stopped again, however, this time he pushed me forwards and I stumbled, but I handled my footing. "You want to help?" I asked skeptically, stunned that he - an accomplice of Roxas and Sora's bullying at school with a jock who is popular - wanted to help me out with my _'creepy family'_ and its extensive chores.

Demyx nodded rapidly, his smile wide and confident. "We haven't seen each other since you dropped out and I like for us to do so again. So if it means following you around and helping out with your cousin, then I'm fine with that."

I forgot about Demyx's smooth sweetness. Must work on a lot of girls. I sighed and nodded, "Okay. Follow me Demyx."

"Always Zexi."

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Sincere Welcome

**Spider Legs ~**

* * *

><p>I didn't expect Demyx to follow me through the dark forest once we finished shopping for the needed supplies. Demyx had a lot of questions to ask me, but at times he stayed quiet.<p>

_'Why are you getting eye drops?'_

_'Ick. Brown bread.'_

_'That's a lot of candy!'_

_'Extra Strength Tylenol? Three large bottles, I'm curious what you guys do over at your place.'_

_'Why did you pick up so much bottles of iron pills?'_

_'Depression pills.. '_

_'Are you sure about about the medicine? Also, are your cousins drug users?'_

There were other questions he was asking, but he said them in mutters and I didn't bother asking what he wanted to know. The mist came back, dampening the grass and making the house looks a lot more eerie. Demyx seemed perfectly calm, but I could see he was moving closer towards me and watching as I pulled out a set of black keys from my pocket and I unlocked the gate.

Hayner came from the front door, shocking Demyx that another person from school had come here as well. Hayner smiled and closed the gate, "Letting an outsider inside the haunted mansion, how odd."

I rolled my eyes, "We let you in, what's the difference with Demyx?"

Hayner shrugged as we entered the house, "Rumors go flying, Sora comes home crying and the young princess dies in agony while the prince is struck in stone."

"Princess?" Demyx asked, he looked around the mansion and his eyes widened, "W-Who's that?" He pointed with a shaky finger towards the top of the stairs. A young girl wearing a white dress with black hair, she stared emotionless towards me, Demyx and Hayner.

"That's Xion. She's my younger cousin," I glared towards Hayner, "Didn't I tell Roxas and Sora to watch her!"

Hayner shrugged, "I don't know. I have to go anyway," He closed the door and Xion who standing at the top of the stairs was suddenly gone.

"I hope no one teases me for being in the house," Demyx muttered to himself.

I felt rather uncertain about this whole situation, I wanted to believe just a little. "Why come if you'll be judged? Go back so no one will make fun of you, since my family is creepy," I said as I headed for the kitchen. Giving Demyx the simple option of leaving, maybe even my own little world.

"I don't care if I'm judged," Demyx said, placing a few of the grocery bags on the table in the kitchen, he looked serious, "we used to be best friends, Zexi," He sighed and I felt strangely uncomfortable.

Then Xion was in the doorway of the kitchen, I gave her wave and she did the same. Her eyes and her movements were graceful as she came to the table and reached for the grapes.

"Roxas and Sora are in the parlor, Namine is still in her bedroom," Xion informed quietly while I nodded, passing her the iron pills and told her to place them on the counter. She did so and I noticed Demyx wouldn't stop staring at her as if she were some sort of apparition.

"Uh.. Demyx," I whispered, he looked at me with a curious and almost frightened look, "This is Xion Akuma, my youngest cousin, and Xion," she turned to me and smiled slightly, "This is Demyx, he's here to visit for a bit."

Xion rubbed her eyes and I noticed they were becoming a slight red. I guess this is the time Demyx can help me out, I pulled out a box of Tylenol and took one out, poured Xion a glass of cold ice water and told her to drink it.

"Demyx, can you help me put Xion to sleep," I asked him.

He nodded but I can see the confusion of putting a young girl to sleep. If only he knew the trouble things are, the secrets we hold in this house.

**.**

**Demyx**

**.**

We left the kitchen and headed down the hallway on the main floor and into a library, he took out a book from the back area and placed it back in, the floor disappeared and some stairs were shown going into the basement of the house.

I gaped in surprise, stunned that this house would have something like this. I was also mildly frightened and bewildered by the young girl, Xion. She's small in stature and thin, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Such healthy black hair and calm purple eyes. She had such a mysterious aura about her, no wonder she was a rumor at school for being the ghost.

We descended down into the basement where everything was completely different from the entire house. It was more technological and high-tech. We walked down a corridor and I noticed a few pods everywhere, we came into a medium sized room where a small pod was in the middle and a few play toys surrounding the area.

Zexion helped Xion into the pod and she quickly took the Tylenol and the water. She drank it up and he kissed her forehead, then Zexion stepped back while the pod began to close with the young girl inside. I have never seen Zexion like this before, gentle, patient and responsible. It's kinda weird she's in a pod though, but this side of Zexion is new.

Zexion placed his hand on the outside of the pod, "Sleep Xion. If you can't, call me alright," He told her and turned away with his emotionless mask in place, we exited the room and he turned the lights off.

"Sorry about that. Xion needs her sleep, she really, really needs it," He mumbled as we walked down the corridor again, that's when I noticed something strange on a few doors.

**Zexion**

**Sora**

**Roxas**

"You three sleep down here?" I asked as he stopped in front of his room.

He opened the door and found that there was also a pod in the middle, books lined the walls and some pages and pencils. Everything from posters on the wall and game disks lying on the floor were all out of place.

"Wow. You have changed," I commented sincerely, hoping a bit I wasn't insulting him.

Zexion walked inside the room, "Is that a bad thing?" He asked, glancing back at me, I noticed his emotionless mask slipping and revealing his worry, he bit down on his lip and turned away from me.

I walked towards him, smiling as I ruffled his hair, "No. I'm glad you're who you are."

Finally he smiled, "Thanks Demyx."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Misunderstanding

**Spider legs ~**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Sora!" Roxas shrieked, "you have to be cheating!" However, Sora stayed perfectly calm while his older brother struggled at the game they were playing.<p>

"I'm not cheating, this is Call of Duty, how can I cheat?" Sora asked, then the doors to the parlor room opened, Zexion and Demyx both eyed the two boys who didn't bother acknowledging their presence.

Zexion sighed and closed the doors, "This is the parlor room. Roxas and Sora's father once drank in here with a few of his acquaintances from his work, since they're missing we used this room for our games." He pointed at the large flat screen on the wall, the PS4 on the mantel above the fire place, as well the game cases on the floor.

"Who's with you Zex?" Roxas asked, "If you're going crazy again, go take your meds." Sora smirked as he shot up Roxas in the game, the blond growled and turned around only to give both Zexion and Demyx a blank stare, then he turned back to the game.

Demyx glanced at Zexion who shook his head at the mention of the medication he takes, something he didn't want to talk about. "Why is he here?" Sora asked indifferently, Demyx turned back to the two boys in confusion while Zexion sighed.

"He's my friend when I used to attend high school," Zexion's voice changed into an emotionless tone which startled Demyx since a few minutes ago he talking normally.

Roxas scoffed, "You're making me sick."

Zexion groaned and pulled Demyx out of the room and he followed him to the kitchen. "I don't get your family, how could they be so emotionless, then suddenly show emotions.."

Zexion looked up at Demyx once he pulled out a box of strawberries and placed them in front of him and Demyx. "Emotionless?" He thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders while he took out a strawberry from the box, "we have emotions. Things happen in our lives that lower the standards of having any," Zexion explained, yet Demyx hadn't exactly caught on with what he said.

The sound of the kitchen doors opened, both looked to see a young and slim blond with a soft smile playing on her pale lips. She noticed the stranger in the kitchen, eying her up in a shocking way with his mouth wide open, which only made her smile wider.

"Who's he?" She asked, sliding next to Zexion and picking out a large and fresh strawberry from the batch, she reached with her free hand for him to shake, but Demyx only stared at how bony and thin her hand and arm was, he narrowed his eyes towards Zexion who continued eating his strawberries.

Zexion swatted Namine's hand away which she took no offense too. "Demyx, this is my cousin Namine. Namine, this is my friend Demyx," Zexion introduced with a drawl.

"Friend, didn't think you had any, Zexi," She teased which earned her a glare from Zexion.

"I'm not surprised you don't," He countered as he placed the box of strawberries back into the fridge. He walked around the table and grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and away from Namine.

They noticed Roxas slipping on his sneakers and his grey trench coat. "Where are you heading, Rox?" Zexion asked him curiously.

Roxas glanced back, "Hayner's! Fucking Sora is beating me at all the damn games, gotta get some new ones!" He yelled furiously, which Zexion noticed Demyx flinch from the echo in the large foyer. Roxas slammed the front door and Demyx tapped Zexion on the shoulder.

"Your family is a lot scarier when showing emotion," He said which made Zexion smile.

**.**

**Roxas**

**.**

I trudged down the pathway and kicking open the gate and letting it slam shut behind me once I passed through them. Automatically the black gates lock by themselves and the mist around the area continues and becomes harsher as I enter the forest entrance.

I shiver while walking towards the faintly dim light in the darkest corner of the forest, quickly walking towards it and enter the hole of the brick wall, I come into the lighter area of the town's essence. I turned to my right and headed down the right street, unfortunately Axel is leaning his back against a building, he's staring at me heavily with his sharp emerald eyes. I knew he was going to be pissed about his dead cat.

He pushed himself away from the wall and came walking towards me quickly, anger flashing on his face, "You owe me a fucking cat!" He yelled which I thought was mildly pathetic even for him.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I owe you nothing," I growled, "I didn't kill you stupid cat, I found him dead, probably from exhaustion."

Axel scowled at me and I wasn't in the mood to take his shit so again I tried to walk past him, yet he grabbed me and pushed me back that I toppled to the ground hard. I groaned and glared up at him, only for him to kick me hard with his fucking foot.

"Didn't think you would show something on your pathetic little face," He taunted, kicking me in the side as I bit back my cry, I tried to move away from him but he continued to follow. A smile graced his lips as if this harrassment was amusing to him. Sick bastard.

"Go buy a fucking cat! Fuck sakes, don't take this shit out on me, you asshole!" I gritted my teeth and reached out and grabbed Axel's leg and pushed it back. But Axel wouldn't listen, he continued to kick me and I shielded myself with my arms from his brutal beating. Then suddenly he stopped, I looked up and noticed his stunned expression, so I turned to see who he was gazing at in fear, only to find Namine glaring at him.

She stomped over to me, grabbed my arm and tried to pick me up. Her bony hands felt like they were bruising on my skin, I winced and narrowed my eyes at Axel.

"So, this is your cousin Sora was talking about," Axel grimaced at her. 'Sora talked with him about Namine?'

Namine glowered at him, but she smiled nonetheless. "I didn't think my cousins were bullied by such an attractive guy. Why are all the guys who look good are such assholes?" She asked sarcastically and nonchalantly. Was she attempting to tease or insult him, it confused me.

Axel quirked a smile, "You're such a sickly girl, shouldn't you be sleeping or dead?" Axel snapped, which I wasn't that impressed with, but I shrugged and I had little clue why Namine followed me.

Namine crossed her arms over her chest and snickered, "Please. I heard a lot worse insults, now if you don't mind. Why don't you leave Roxas alone," She turned to me and her bony hand intertwined with mine.

I nodded and walked past Axel, he let us go but I knew he was scowling. I didn't mind and turned to Namine after we walked a good far distance. "Did you honestly think Axel is attractive?"

Namine gave me a puzzled look, "I'm a girl, I can like whoever I want. Now how about you Roxas? You can fight anyone you want. Why not that guy over there?" She pointed with her thumb at Axel who was still standing and glaring at us.

I gritted my teeth with frustration, "What are you trying to say? That I like Axel?" I asked, perplexed, I felt the butterflies in my stomach that wanted me to laugh at how serious and calm she was.

Namine placed her hand on her thin hip and smirked, "Yes. Because when I entered the kitchen to see Zexion, he was with a guy named Demyx. Now don't you think that's strange?" She wondered, but I already knew about Zexion and Demyx and their odd friendship, but that was all it ever was, an ordinary friendship, nothing more, nothing less.

"Go home, Namine," I told her uninterested, turning away and walked off. There was no way in hell I was ever interested in Axel. The bastard beats me everyday, he humiliates me and I will never like him, ever.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Strange and stranger

**Spider legs ~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sora**

**.**

The moment Roxas stormed out of the room, I chuckled and turned the PS4 off. Smiling to myself since I kept on winning every game and Roxas actually thought I was cheating. He was just a sore loser.

"He sucks at games," I muttered to myself as I left the parlor room. Zexion and Demyx stood by the kitchen door, I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't have to say anything else that was absolutely stupid, like earlier. Zexion of all people knows Demyx and his dumb friends used to bully us and still he continues to be friendly with them.

"Can you do me a favor?" Zexion suddenly called out to me, I glanced at him and waited for his request, "go after Namine. She left and followed Roxas through the forest. I don't want her getting lost," His voice is dull and I can see Demyx isn't used to it.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll be back in ten minutes, give you guys some alone time," I winked and them which only made Zexion glare and Demyx smile sheepishly. I pulled on my shoes and headed out. The cool wind of the mist grew and pressed against my skin and I loved the smell of the damp dirt and grass while I headed towards the darkened forest.

I thought of the silver haired spider-threads, his eyes so light it seemed almost like the fog itself, so hard to see through, so frustrating. He was always nice and nothing he said faltered from my mind, no hatred lingered every time we came upon each other.

I ran towards the light that shimmered inside the forest and through the thick fog, all I had to do was go to his house and see him. For the past few weeks I have been seeing him in secret, mostly because I felt horrible for Roxas, since Axel is friends with Riku and it wasn't fair for me to feel like this for him.

When I emerged from the hole in the wall and noticed in the distance. Axel was talking with Namine, "Did he leave you?" Axel chuckled.

She looked down and her hands balled up into tight fists. I looked around for Roxas but he wasn't anywhere in the vicinity, "I was wondering, not like I'd know or anything. More like speculating," Namine mumbled as she looked back up at Axel with a twisted smile of amusement, "do you like Roxas?"

I was a bit thrown off by her question that I sneaked over to a building and peeked around the corner and watched their suspenseful conversation. Axel's face was twisted with surprise and disgust by the her abrupt question, he glared at her furiously but all Namine did was smirk at his reaction.

"Are you fucking insane? That little brat killed my cat! Took pictures of the fucking thing. I would never in my life like him!" He rambled on, but Namine kept her smirk in place which only confused me a lot more.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice scared me, I turned around and found Riku walking towards me, his hands in his jean pocket and a smile plastered on his face that only gave me butterflies. Every step he took that brought him closer and closer to me, his smile began to slip from his face and his eyes hardened.

What did I do now? I wondered. He placed a hand beside my head on the stone wall and looked down at me, "Why are you so rude at school? Why can't you be like you are when we're at my place?" He asked with such a soft complaint, his free hand reached for my collar and pulled me closer against him.

I cringed at his questions, "Also. Why are you eavesdropping?"

My cheeks burned and I didn't know where to start, "I-I'm not, Riku! Let's go," I chuckled innocently, reaching down and grasping his hand then I pulled him away from Axel and Namine, down the pathway towards his house and trying my hardest to ignore Namine's stupid question.

**.**

**Axel**

**.**

I didn't think Sora would be right that his cousin would be so thin like a skeleton. Of course she doesn't compare to me at all, it's actually quite disturbing to look at her, but the most disturbing thing was the question she asked me. The grin on her thin pallid face stayed where it was as if she knew something I didn't.

"I don't like him, Roxas is nothing but a nuisance in my life," I said truthfully, my anger was still in tact but I don't hit girls, not ones that were anorexic and looked like she needed to be fed by a tube.

"What I saw was nothing like annoyance," She said and I was now thinking she might be crazy like Sora and Roxas are.

I shook my head, feeling my hair sway with me, "I was pleased to beat the shit out of Roxas. Gee, go home and take your fucking meds!" I snapped, she annoyed me a lot more and her grin hadn't slipped nor the way she was very amused.

"Think about it. It'll come to you like spider threads, it'll tangle somewhere in your mind and Roxas will be the one nestled inside," She said in a very disturbing way which only made me shiver. The skeleton girl walked towards the hole in the wall that lead back to the haunted mansion where the rest of the ghouls live.

Why in the hell would she say that? I touched my chest where my heart was beating so fast, in fear and speculation. I turned away and tried my hardest not to think of spiders in my body, moving around in my veins until they connected to my heart and my mind, tangling white threads through my inner flesh and laying eggs.

I shook my head and sighed, "That's fucking gross."

I headed down the street and wondered why she'd think I would ever in my entire life would like Roxas. No way in hell. He was such a brat even though his emotions exploded earlier, I have never seen that before, usually he kept his emotions inside and is a sarcastic asshole.

No way was I ever going to like Roxas, ever.

**.**

**Namine**

**.**

I strained my body too much, even though the walk through the forest and into Twilight Town wasn't so bad. I tried not to show my exhaustion in front of Roxas and the red-head. Earlier before I intervened Roxas's beating, I noticed Sora sneaking around behind a building, he wasn't exactly quiet but the red head and Roxas were oblivious. Then a silver haired male came and Sora went off the other direction with him.

Roxas and this red head are obviously in denial. I have never seen someone mutter in annoyance so much like they were. They weren't obvious of their liking, but I might be of help with that little problem soon enough.

The fog in the forest had lessened, my eyes grew heavier and my legs finally gave out and I fell on the hard ground. Groaning in pain even though I was so close to the mansion, to the safety of my room. My mind became hazy like the fog, soft and dreary while my vision began to waver.

I heard thumping ahead and voices so clear, "Told you she wouldn't make it. Help me get her back to the house."

"Y-Yeah. Sure.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Deal

**Spider legs ~**

* * *

><p>After finding Namine in the forest unconscious, I asked Demyx to help me take her inside. He agreed reluctantly and we headed inside with her, setting her down in her room on the second floor. I tucked her in while Demyx went downstairs to make her some Chamomile tea and I wrote her a note to tell her where I would be in the house. Demyx came back and set the cup of steaming tea on the white small table next to her bed, we both left her bedroom quietly and Demyx followed me downstairs into the laboratory.<p>

Roxas hadn't come back and I figured Sora ditched, Xion hasn't woken up yet which I thought wasn't a bad thing. I was still worried for Xion, so once we descended the staircase, I walked to her bedroom and opened the pod where she was sleeping. A blanket and pillow were nestled around her and the padding inside the pod was warm. I reached over and touched her forehead with my hand and sighed, she felt was fine.

I didn't find Demyx in the hallway and found my bedroom door was wide open. When I walked inside, I found him lying in the pod, pulling the dark blankets up to his chin. The floor is covered with his jacket and his socks. I knew he wasn't sleeping so I reached over to his side and poked him in the ribs, he stifled a laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

He turned around and gave me a half hearted glare, "Still ticklish?" I asked him, he sat up and stared at me for a bit then he nodded.

"Why do you and your cousins sleep in pods except Namine?" He wondered as he lied back down, I looked around the room and frowned at his question. Mostly because Demyx didn't know anything about the situation with my family and to be honest I didn't want him to know.

"Does it matter?" I ask, standing up and looking elsewhere.

"Yeah. It actually does, I mean Sora and Roxas have a younger sister who I never even knew about and your cousin Namine seems to faint easily. I'm quite curious of your predicament that you're in.." Demyx rambled on and I felt a surge of guilt and annoyance by his questions.

He closed his eyes and was probably waiting for me to answer. However, I didn't want too, so I reached forward and pressed down lightly on his eyelid. "If you're tired, you should go home." I didn't mean to sound rude or nonchalant, but I felt mildly aggravated by his presence and figured the idea of bringing him into my home was a bad idea.

"Nah," He opened his eyes and beamed a smile, "I'm going to sleep over."

I rolled my eyes at his childish decision, "You're in my bed."

He cleared his throat and looked straight at me, his eyes gleamed which made me feel absolutely uncomfortable. "So what. It's not like I'm going to suddenly jump you," He winked, "I would've done that hours ago."

I felt myself cringe but he continued to smile as if everything was fine between us. Like this wasn't just some annoyance and he seems to actually enjoy that the most. "Fine," I sighed, pushing him over, "Let me lay next to you." Demyx moved a few inches away while I grabbed a handful of the blankets and covered myself up, then I clapped my hands.

The pod began to slowly close and hum while it began to darken inside. Demyx moved against me, obviously afraid and confused why it was closing.

"That was cool," He muttered once it was closed. Our legs spread out enough while the darkness began to light up like small twinkling stars.

"Yeah.." Then it was silent and I closed my eyes, listening closely to Demyx's breathing that calmed me down. My whole body finally settled and soon sleep grasped my consciousness.

**.**

**Roxas**

**.**

It's almost six when I left my house and ran into Axel and Namine, both spouting nonsense. I reached Hayner's house and banged my fist against the door so hard I was about to kick it in until I could hear muffled curses behind the door.

"What is it?" Hayner yelled as the door swung open and his eyes blazed with fury.

Without actually thinking I blurted out my complaints, "My stupid cousin asked me if I liked Axel!" I said walking past him into his house, I sat down on his couch while Hayner laughed as he closed the door and took a seat next to me. His parents weren't home still, but I didn't bother asking since I was so fed up with my own problems.

Hayner gave me a few glances and a smile which annoyed me. "What? Don't tell me you agree with her?" I asked him in disbelief.

He shook his head, "No of course not. He smiles and teases you every single day like some idiot on the playground going for the girl, hating you seems a lot more understandable than liking you since it's impossible that he could."

I literally hate his sarcasm and he's seriously trying to make a point, but I'm not buying it. Because he is right, it is impossible for Axel to ever like someone like me, there is no way. "Axel and I hate each other," I growl at him.

Hayner rolled his eyes as he reached for his controller, "Think about you and Axel, how you two met. How he acts around you and you'll someday get it. Then go home and talk with your unbelievable strange cousin and ask her why she said what she said."

He began his game again, pressing rapidly on the buttons while killing more zombies. I sat there for awhile, thinking of his suggestion, then I stood up which startled him, "You're right. I'll go speak with Namine and ask her about Axel and that liking him is impossible." I ran towards the door and slammed it shut, running the entire way back, looking down alley ways and hoping I wouldn't have to run into him.

I run through the hole in the wall and sprint along the trees and grass while the mist thickens around me. I get closer and closer to home, pulling out my set of keys for the black gates, unlocking it and running through towards the house. Once I was inside, I looked into the parlor room and found Sora and Zexion weren't there, it was quiet inside as I headed upstairs to Namine's room.

I barged right into her room and slammed her bedroom door shut. Namine was sitting upright in her bed, holding a cup of tea to her lips and her violet eyes stared right at me, contemplating why I'm here. I walk right up to her, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the bed.

"Tell me why you said Axel liked me," I asked her immediately.

She placed the cup of tea down on the table next to her bed and smiled at me warmly. Taking from underneath her pillow, a sketchbook and a small box of pencil crayons. "Let's play game," She said quietly.

I raised my brow, wondering if she was serious. "What? Why do you want to play a game?"

She shrugged, "Never mind that. If you win, I'll phone my mom and ask her to pick me up and I'll never come back." Some reason I felt this game had a bad feeling and all the anger I felt seeped away and changed with curiosity.

"What is this game?" I asked, wanting to know what she was up too.

"Tell Axel you like him," She said innocently but her smile turned devious.

I sighed, knowing from the start she was going to bring this up again. "I don't like him but I'll play along, what if you win?"

"Then I stay here for the next few weeks like I wanted too from the start. Axel doesn't know you don't like him, but if you tell him you do, will I want to know the details."

I glanced around then back at her, confused more than ever. "What details?"

"You'll know when the time comes to tell him your confession."

With that I left, confused and strangely feeling used by her. I had to prove her wrong that I felt nothing towards Axel, and that Axel felt the same. Because whatever she was up too, I wanted her gone more.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Save the day?

**Spider legs ~**

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" A silent mutter entered the room. I could tell it was Sora then a short growl emitted.<p>

"What do you mean? We go to school and let them have sex all they want," Roxas left the room and a sigh was heard from Sora as the doors closed behind them.

I opened my eyes to see the pod wide open and the dim lights were on. A chuckle startled me as I looked to see Demyx lying to me, stretching his arms out and sighing with a smile upon his lips.

"They have a very good idea," Demyx murmured as he reached for my waist and pulled me against him. I groaned and tried to push him away from me, my attempts however were futile.

"Let go, Demyx. I have things to do today and you have school," I said as his arms loosened and I sat up.

"I don't want to go to school," He whined that reminded me of Roxas and Sora.

"Too bad. I need to check up on Xion and Namine and I don't need you running around playing games," I stood up and felt refreshed from the sleep and wide awake, I walked over to my dresser on the side of the room and pulled out a few layers of clothes out and placed them on top. I turned around and clapped my hands, the dimly lit room shined brightly and Demyx hissed as he laid back down, rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He let out another whine as I tore off my shirt and let it drop to the floor. The cold air brought goosebumps along my skin, but I ignored it until I heard the sounds of soft footsteps coming towards me. I turned and looked up to see Demyx was centimeters against me.

He smiled and pulled me into his chest, his arms secure around my back while his thumb pushed softly against my skin. He hummed and enjoyed my half naked body. Except I was bothered by this sudden show of affection.

"Why don't you get rid of all your clothing," He whispered sweetly into my ear, but I couldn't take the nervousness of my thumping heart inside my chest. I used all my strength to push him away, gritting my teeth as I felt the strain of anger pulsing throughout my body.

"Stop it, Demyx! I'm not doing this," I yelled and grabbed a t-shirt on the dresser and pulled it over my head. When I got it fitted, I noticed Demyx was staring at me, no smile but a frown, it was like he was trying to locate something that he will never find.

"You've .. changed," He whispered disappointingly.

I felt sickened of the memory of who I used to be. "Everyone does," I retorted arrogantly. Then Demyx walked closer towards me again, pushing me against the dresser and his hands pressed on my arms while his eyes yearned for something.

"Remember when we used to be together, friends with benefits. How you were an accomplice of beating Roxas and Sora before you learned they were your cousins," He said as if I forgotten about my past. The memories churned inside my mind, the anger, the destruction and the sadness.

I was once best friends with Demyx, we had a deeper connection than others. We used to have sex like it was some sort of game, we lusted for each other and the guilt of how I treated my cousins, belittling them until my parents died, learning the ugly truth that they were my cousins. Everything changed and my grasp for control disappeared. The first week when their parents brought me to their house, it was hard since Roxas and Sora held a long grudge on what I did to them, then I met Xion who helped me through the pain.

She was little, weak and fragile. Her health deteriorated and thing changed more and more after their parents went missing, I dropped out of school to take care of them. I changed, I stopped talking with Demyx, Axel and Riku. And like Roxas, Sora and Xion, I turned off my emotions completely just so I can stay the way I was and never be like what Demyx made me.

For the first time, I felt happy for who I was.

I pushed Demyx away from me, glaring at him in disgust, "I remember completely. It doesn't mean I'll sleep with you, nor act the way you want me too and if you're just here for that, then you might as well just get out because I'm not changing for you ever again."

Before Demyx could utter a word, there was a knock at the door. Namine walked in and she looked like a translucent ghost with emotionless eyes.

"What is it? Do you need something?" I asked softly, but she gave me a sly smile upon her rose colored lips.

"Yes actually. I made a bet with Roxas yesterday evening, he's off to tell Axel he loves him so I suggest you and Sora go back him up if Axel overreacts." She explained and my heart hammered so hard with rage, a lot more than my anger towards Demyx. I ran past him and her and headed upstairs.

Family these days. Nothing but trouble.

**.**

**Demyx**

**.**

Zexion ran out without another word, looking a lot more pissed off. I glanced over to the creepy girl who was smiling insanely at Zexion, then she turned her attention towards me and her smile faltered from her lips.

"Why did you send Roxas off on a suicide mission?" I asked her with a sigh, knowing full well Axel was going to beat the crap out of Roxas after he says something absolutely stupid.

She shrugged her thin shoulders, "It's obvious they like each other. It's actually quite simple if you can see it," She winked and headed upstairs, I looked back into Zexion's room and sighed and followed after her.

"By the way," She stopped on the stairs, "Zexion is going to need some back up so I suggest you go after him as well." I glared at her smile and ran past her and up the stairs, realizing how dark and silent it was inside the mansion as I went for the doors that was wide open.

Roxas and Sora's younger sister stood by the entrance, her eyes partially opened and she looked as if she were in some sort of daze. I knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?" I asked then suddenly she fell over and I caught her in my arms. I took her to the parlor room and placed her on the couch where she breathed in and out slowly. I noticed how pale and frail she was, her dark black hair illuminated her pale skin. I wondered how Zexion could handle such a sick girl.

I thought of what he said earlier, and I figured I got too carried away with the past to understand his struggles. His parents died abruptly in a car accident, later learning he was cousins to the two boys whom were infamously strange in the school and that most would avoid them. Then his auntie and uncle suddenly disappearing, leaving him with a sick girl to take care of, he has to do everything and that is what changed him.

He's better off this way. Even though he was the only one I felt close too, not just sexually, but personally. I could tell him anything that bothered me or something that was silly. The moment he dropped out of school and stopped showing his face around town, I felt betrayed. Now I just had to accept it and move on.

"I'll take care of her," I turned around quickly and Namine stood by the doorway, "you better get going." I nodded and left the parlor and headed out the front door towards the black gate, it opened up and I sprinted off to save Roxas from Axel.

And hope that Zexion will forgive me.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Bloody Broken Nose

**Spider Legs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Axel's eye twitched, he glared down at Roxas who was staring at him with a bored look. "What did you just say?" He asked, teeth gritting together and hoping to god this was a sick joke.<p>

Roxas sighed. It was a bad idea, he knew it the moment he left his house and spotted Axel at the Sand Lot. His arms crossed, back against the brick wall with a scowl on his face. Roxas had sighed and immediately did what he was told. He strolled right up to Axel and told him a complete and utter lie.

"I like you," Roxas repeated. He tapped his foot on the cement, waiting for Axel to get out of his stupor while Riku stood next to him. Doubt clear on his face, Sora was standing a few feet behind Roxas, biting his nails nervously.

"Are you fucking serious?" Axel asked in disgust.

Roxas rolled his eyes, trying his best to stay calm before he freaked out. "Are you deaf?" More annoyed than Axel is, "Is said, I like you. How serious can I get?"

Roxas saw it coming, sure, it was obvious. Feeling it was a different story altogether. Axel punched Roxas hard in the face. He fell hard on the ground, groaning as he reached for his cheek. The heat rose around it and before he could even say something snarky back at Axel. Axel pinned him down and slammed his fist in Roxas' face over and over again.

Sora's eyes widened as he ran and tried clawing Axel off of Roxas. Riku, however, got behind him and tore him away from Axel. Trying to calm Sora down, but Sora was pissed and was ready to beat the shit out of Axel for hurting Roxas. He caught the sight of blood on Roxas' face and Axel's fists. It only fueled his rage.

"Get the fuck off my brother!" Sora screamed, pushing Riku and grabbing Axel's long red hair.

Riku sighed, he decided to help Sora pry Axel off of Roxas. It was bit of a struggle since Axel was strong and more persistent. Sora's hands were still tangled in Axel's hair, pulling and yelling at him. Finally, Axel caught the jest and was dragged off of Roxas.

"Let go," Axel growled at Riku and Sora. He shot a glare at Roxas who dragged a sleeve over his bleeding nose.

Sora scrambled over to Roxas, at that moment, Zexion appeared at the scene. Out of breathe and looking straight at Sora and Roxas. He knelt down beside Roxas and hugged him tight into his chest. He glared at Axel and Riku as he helped Roxas to his feet.

"Does this mean we can stay home?" Sora asked as Zexion lead them to the brick wall.

Zexion stroked Roxas' head, "Take him home." Sora nodded and helped Roxas through the hole. Zexion headed back towards Axel and Riku.

Demyx raced through the forest and noticed Sora and Roxas. "What the hell happened?" He asked, noticing Sora shaking beside Roxas who had a bleeding nose. Both boys looked frazzled and annoyed.

Sora didn't feel like explaining and knew why Demyx was running around in the forest. "Zexion is dealing with Axel and Riku." He pulled Roxas past Demyx as he continued after Zexion.

As they walked towards the house. Roxas noticed a few bunnies, squirrels and butterflies fluttering around. He wondered why the students at school were afraid of the forest when it was so lively. Mist began to appear as they neared the exit and remembered when he and Sora were young and they'd run around the forest. Catching the butterflies. Everything changed when their younger half-sister Xion, came to live with them. Since her own mother died and their father was still alive. He was the only parent. Sora and Roxas didn't mind having a younger sister, but when they growing older, they learned that they lived on the outside of the quaint Twilight Town.

That's when the insults appeared, the stones were being thrown and the name calling. Sora and Roxas didn't care for the verbal abuse, but Xion became emotionally conflicted. So he and Sora protected her from the bullies and hid in the secluded forest.

One day, Xion became sick and things fell apart. Their dad got a different job and their own mother quit hers so she could take care of Xion. No other family members would assist them.

When Zexion came to live with them after his parents died. Roxas and Sora were annoyed, mostly because he was one of the bullies that hurt them daily. After awhile, their perspectives changed when he became more familiar with Xion, he cared for her and her weak body.

Two months after their mother and father went missing at the train station in Traverse Town. Zexion dropped out of school and stayed home with Xion. He changed. He was more calmer and became almost emotionally dead. He said the only thing that mattered was taking care of the three of them.

Xion's health lifted. She was no longer fainting or sleeping for extended periods of time. She was able to eat and her body wasn't shivering. She could easily walk around the house, but outside is too much for her.

As they came to the gates, Roxas noticed Namine in the second floor window. Looking like a ghost, blending in with the white curtain. He wondered why she wanted him to speak a lie to his enemy. He figured he'll ask once he cleans up the blood.

Namine appearing out of the blue was more of a stranger person. Roxas wondered why she wanted him to confess something that wasn't true. He figured he'll ask her once he cleaned up all the blood.

* * *

><p><strong>. Zexion .<strong>

"Why did you beat up my cousins?" I asked, standing in front of Axel and Riku. Both had distressed looks on their faces, their eyes kept darting off in a different direction.

Axel scowled, crossing his arms. "Roxas that sick bastard said some weird ass shit!" Axel clenched his hands together, evident dry blood crusted around his knuckles.

That reminds me of something Namine had said earlier. "It doesn't mean you can beat him up." Sometimes I wonder why Axel reacts so badly. The _'weird ass shit'_ was a simple lie.

"You finally came out from your hiding spot," Axel smirked.

I shook my head, "It's not a hiding spot. It's a fucking house." I heard soft panting from behind me, I turned around and noticed Demyx walking over to us. He waved his hand and smiled.

Axel wasn't quite finished and like always, he ruins the moments. "You're just a freak, like the rest of them." He turned away without another word and ran down the alley, followed by Riku.

I frowned, glancing at Demyx who was finally standing beside me. He was frowning and it made me feel a bit empty inside. There was no need for Demyx to follow me all over the place, I don't need people's sympathies. I was about to head back to the brick wall when I noticed the blood on the cement. I followed it, not caring if Demyx was behind me, the trail lead back to the house and the gate was slightly opened.

It was a bit strange. The gate automatically locks from the inside, I walk through and noticed Namine standing by the front door, she's staring at me and her shoulders are trembling.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked, walking faster.

She pointed inside and muttered, "Xion.. She's sick.." I knew she's sick, but I didn't think she'd wake up to this nonsense. I ran to the parlor room and found her lying on the couch, covered with a dark blue blanket. I came to her side and checked her pulse, she's shaking violently and her eyes are half opened.

"C-Cold.."

I quickly picked her up in my arms with the blanket. Holding her tightly as I left the parlor room and noticed Namine closing the front door, she looked distressed. I had no time for her at the moment, I needed to take Xion to the lab just to see if she was alright.

I notice a blood trail when I came into the library.

Looks like Sora helped Roxas to the lab to clean the blood up or whatever Axel broke. I took each step with strive to Xion's bedroom. I opened up a pod and placed her inside. I grabbed the remote by the door that's attached to the wall and pressed a few buttons. Heat emitted from the pod inside and she closed her eyes. I tapped a few keys on the keyboard and noticed her body temperature was going back to normal. The warm vapors began working on the sick parts of her body.

The door opened behind me. I looked over my shoulder and found Sora frowning as he caught a glimpse of Xion. "I've been seeing Riku, it's making me feel guilty." He pressed both his hands to his face and wiped away stray tears. "I've tried my best not to like him, but he's just so fucking charming, nice and sweet. He helped me out and never said a bad thing. Unlike that asshole, Axel."

I couldn't disagree with him, but seeing Sora cry while dealing with Xion's sickness. I hugged him, his sobs muffled by my shirt as he clutched it tightly. His body trembled. "It's alright," I said as I stroked his hair. I didn't know if anything was going to be alright, but I only knew things work out and we'll have to deal with it.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	11. Chapter 11

**+ . _ . +**

**Normal P.O.V. Day Later. ~**

Demyx stood outside of Axel's apartment with Riku and Hayner. Once the front door opened they all looked and Axel descended from the stairs and finally noticing his friends and Hayner.

"Isn't this a bit earlier to have such grouchy expressions on your faces," Axel asked them, they all plainly glared at him.

"Why did you say that yesterday?" Hayner walked up to Axel and lightly pushed him, which Axel didn't take offence but he did smile pleasently.

"And what do you mean?" He asked jokly.

"Don't act stupid Axel. Why did you punch Roxas in the face?" Hayner asked him, shoving him a bit harder. Then Axel finally started to get angry, glaring at the dirty haired blonde below.

His eyes strayed to his two friends, both glaring coldly at him. "Are you two mad because Sora and Zexion were there? Chill already, and I didn't even think Roxas would actually come up to me and say he likes me, it's unbelivable." Axel chuckled but they hadn't budged.

Hayner laughed though which caught Axel off guard. "Of course he said that. It was all a joke from his cousin Namine, a deal they made the day before he confessed, it wasn't even true!"

Axel's glare faltered though once hearing Hayner talk about a deal. "Why would Namine even suggest something like that?"

Hayner shrugged. "Who knows. But the witch will be gone since you rejected Roxas - rather stupidly I must add. The deals over and Roxas's obviously won," Hayner smirks triumphantly.

Axel crossed his arms. "He won the deal but he got beat up for it anyways?" He grimaced at the idea though, imagining the small blondes smirk.

"He doesn't care, he hates Namine. He would get beaten up three times a day just to get her out of the mansion," Hayner said before turning away, he walked past Demyx and Riku who were still glaring at Axel.

"Just tell me why you two are mad?" Axel sighed, half exhausted.

"I don't see why you even have to bug them, you do it mostly everyday. We stopped a year ago but you continue, why?" Riku asked him, Axel was slightly taken back, biting the inside of his mouth just to stop him from speaking.

Demyx smiled slightly. "Maybe.. Just maybe Namine is right, that you like Roxas and this whole beating him up thing was you feeling humilated and flustered to understand those feelings," Demyx chuckled with Riku who understood where the blonde was going too, while Axel was now glaring at them.

Scoffing. "As if, he killed my cat Mavis. I loved that little fur ball!"

"Mavis died two years ago." Riku muttered, remembering the cat that once belonged to Axel. Axel cried for an hour before forgetting about the cat, he barely cared.

Axel waved his hands, "I don't want to prove I don't like him, cause I do it everyday at school. And your smiles pisses me off, so I'm staying home," Axel whined impatiently as he headed up the stairs.

"You know what. Since you'll be skipping, why not try and get to know Roxas before judging who he is. He's not emotionless as you think, since yesterday he did a demonstration of his anger," Demyx said before turning and walking down the street, Riku nodded and left as well.

Axel pouted and walked into his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sora's P.O.V.:<span>**

Since yesterdays horrible incident, Zexion said we could all stay home. Roxas didn't have to go to the hospital since Zexion took care of him, but Zexion's been up all night taking care of Roxas and Xion, as well with Namine who's been fainting too much.

Which Zexion wants Namine to actually call her mom, since Zexion can't take care of Namine if she's sick.

Last night I was eavesdropping on Zexion and Namine's conversation in the kitchen.

_"Namine, I'm sorry but I need you to call your mother. I already have Xion and now Roxas, I can't take care of you. Thats why you have parents,... unlike us."_

_She stiffled a laugh. "I know. I'm sorry, but mother is such a bitch and lately she's been distressed about Stacia's and Alric's disappearance." _

_Zexion chuckled, but it was soft and low. "No updates from the detectives, nothing.. it's like they aren't trying."_

_"I hope they turn up, for their children sake at least. I wonder if my mother will admit me back into the mental hospital," She said, almost in a whisper of sadness._

_"Mental hospital? For your anorexic?"_

_"No.. Bulimiac. I'll call tonight, if she doesn't answer I'll do it tomorrow morning," She said before leaving the kitchen._

I didn't know she was buliamic, a mental hospital must be hard to cope. Even when she has a mental illness, while Xion is completely different. Or maybe she isn't, Xion has depression which makes her stop eating, so I'm guessing an eating disordor as well.

She only stops eating when someone leaves her, probably issues about mom and dad.

I really hope they come back.

I got up from my bed and opened the door, looking around; it was silent. So I left my room and walked a few feet to Roxas's, I opened the door with a low creak and walked inside. Roxas was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor with a vacant expression, bruises plumped themselves around his eyes, a dark purplelish color; his nose seems fine though.

I wonder if his ego is alright though.

"Roxas are you alright?" I wondered, slowing closing the door and sitting down next to him in seconds.

He looked at me with a sullen expression and nodded. "Yeah. Is Namine leaving?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is that all you care about? You know, Namine went to a mental ward once, she's bulimiac," I whispered. Tracing my finger on his hand, we both watched in silence.

"I know that. It's not the reason why I don't like her, it's just she assumes things, all the time; since we were kids she thinks she knows.. It became annoying," He growled.

I hummed and grasped his hand. "Get well alright. Zexion's in his room asleep since he had to take care of you and Xion," I told him, letting his hand go and heading for his door.

"Is Xion alright? I heard she fainted yesterday," His voice was in a whisper. I turned to him, giving him one of my cheerful smiles just to reassure him.

"She's fine. She woke up earlier today and asked for a hair cut, her hair has gotten longer." I chuckled, touching my own ends of my spikes, Roxas smiles softly and nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep, see you in a few hours," He said, I then left his bedroom.

I still had to talk with Riku. I wonder if he's free.

**+ . TBC . +**

* * *

><p><em>An: **Thanks fer your many reviews. :) I enjoyed reading them, and I actually noticed the sickly girls. lmfao. Weird.. things just happen I guess... sorry bout that. !**_

_**Love the monotonous voice. x]**_

_**Hehee. ~**_

_**Also, from their conversation, you must know the moral of the story. Or some shiitt... that I'm making it up on the spot to have some sort of meaning. :) Hehe! Gosh I'm weird...**_

_**I keep dragging it on... :( I hate it. But don't worry, the whole AkuRoku you have been waiting fer will arrive, soon enough. :) Heehee!~**_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or Bashing. :) Thank youu!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you RikuObsession. :) Lol.**

_I did say I wil be writing more AkuRoku. :)_

_This story wil have the starting of it._

_**Warning:** Hint of Angst. AkuRoku._

_Enjoy. If not go away! :)_

**_~Read and Review. No flames or Bashing!~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 Week Later. ~<span>**

My bruises have gone down, now I just look like I'm intensely pale and have dark circles.

Zexion has been taking care of Xion, and she has been getting better. She demanded a hair cut, which she got and now it's short and she looks a lot more cuter.

She smiled and giggles like a normal girl and her monotonous voice is completely gone. Zexion has been smiling, but I always thought it was forced, maybe he's still sad about Demyx or something.

I was up early, 7:30Am.

Sora hasn't been going to school lately, just staying cooped up in his room. Zexion told me about his little afair with Riku and for some reason; I've always known.

I grasped my canon camera and placed it around my neck, then I left my bedroom. I wore a black shirt with crossbones and black jeans, then I walked upstairs. It was very quiet, not unusual, everyones probably in their rooms.

Namine. She hasn't left, her mother hasn't said anything even when Zexion talked with her. Since last week Zexion wouldn't tell me nor Sora about what was happening, Namine barely shown her face from upstairs.

Xion was still in her room sleeping and Sora; I have no idea.

I walked across the foyer and grabbed my shoes, slipping them on and leaving the house. No mist, it was clear outside, very damp though and it smelled nice.

Pushing the black gate opened I ran through the forest only to feel an awkward yet familiar feeling. As if someone was there, but I instantly ignore it and continue on my way. Running out of the hole in the wall and down the street, I quickly hurry towards the trainstation.

That feeling of being followed, it urked me; made me shudder but I continued on my way.

I made it to the trainstation and I payed for my ticket, I was going to walk up the stairs until I felt that same feeling. Only to hear the door of the station close, I turned and saw him.

Axel, staring at me with a blank but annoyed expression. He wore black jeans and a dark green sweater on, underneath was a dark blue t-shirt.

I glared back and turned away, I didn't want to deal with him. So I walked over to the train that was waiting and I showed the man my ticket, he smiled and told me I could go on, which I did.

Unfortantely Axel got on the same train, he wasn't sitting close by but he was still glancing at me time to time. Which; honestly annoyed the crap out of me. I clutched my camera, smoothy it over and over for awhile.

I didn't get it, he kicked my ass last week; why does he have to show his face now?

I ignored that thought and tried to distract myself. But instead of thinking of any good thoughts, my parents who have gone missing floated into my mind. I felt this drowning feeling in my chest, it hurt and it pounded non-stop.

I couldn't stand it, no tears came cause they were gone a long time ago.

Everything was so strange about their disappearance.

It was just one fine afternoon, Sora and I were playing in the forest like we always do. Mom was taking care of Xion and dad was at work, but he would have came home around that time, smiling and probably giving Xion and my mom a kiss. Then he'd probably ask where me and Sora were, mom would answer and they'd smile.

I guess thats what happened. When Sora and I came home from finding a dead squrriel in the forest, we were horrified that it was hypnotizing to see, even how sickening it was to think like that.

The house was empty, Xion was up, walking around, tears in her eyes. We asked her where mom and dad were, she didn't know. So we looked around the house and found no one. We waited for days for them to come home, that was the time when we cried those days, empty such terrifying days.

They didn't come home. We didn't go to school, people began to get worried. The police came to our house and we told them that they haven't been home since, our voices have cracked and they were slightly montonous and empty.

They stayed that way, it was something to hide our emotions. To keep them underway, to keep them controlled, completely and utterly controlled.

The train stopped.

I looked up and moved, not even acknowleging Axel's presence. Simply cause I was bothered by the thought of my parents disappearance. I walked down the street, hearing the tapping of my feet and the whistle of the sweet warm wind.

I touched the strap of my camera, my eyes staring at the ground.

I walked down the steps and came around to a few people walking towards me, I walked past. Hearing them giggle and laugh, talk and simple having a good time.

I breathed in, the ache in my chest hasn't subsided. I walked faster towards the tunnels, I needed to get rid of my tail. I needed to ask why he was following me? Why he wanted to even follow?

What was the use?

I walked quickly down the tunnels, there was barely anyone down there. Cold and damp and the sounds of his steps increased, I shuddered if he even tried to punch me in the face.

I kept going, watching as some rats scurried down the corridor which I shivered at the thought of them being eaten. When I came into a more larger area I stopped, and turned around.

Seconds after he came from the corridor. Nothing written on his face, but we stared at each other for awhile.

_'But I don't like him.' I muttered to Namine, who only smirked. 'He doesn't know that.'_

Of course he didn't know, cause I didn't like him. He bullied me with no specific answer, he smiled at me when he hurt me, and I hurt him back. It was like an unending cycle that kept spinning and spinning.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask him, in the usual deadpan tone.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a smug grin. "I have no idea. Maybe the advice I got from my friends, to know you better."

Know me better?

"There's nothing to know." I tell him simply.

He continues to smile though. "I haven't seen much about you, except you have strange hobbies of taking pictures of dead animals.. Why?"

Twenty-questions?

I shrug.

"I'm waiting for my parents to come back." I say, which Axel finally frowns.

"Why take pictures of dead animals? It's not going to make them come back!" He bluntly says, which I already know.

I nod sadly. "Me and Sora found a dead animal for the first time, and it was the same time our parents went missing, so we collect pictures of them," I turn down at my camera, holding it firmly in my hand.

"To mend the pain?" He wonders, but I don't say anything for awhile.

He finally sighs. "I'm sorry for last week, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was just shocked.." Axel chuckled nervously, scratching the side of his face and he advoids my face.

I can't help the sly smile that crawls on my lips. "Some surprise, thanks for the black eyes by the way. Now they make me look mysterious," I sarcastically reply.

Axel glances at me, then abruptly he walks towards me and that same shaky feeling inside bothers me. Stopping right in front of me, he stares down at me, and his hand rubs my cheek, touching under my eye and breathing a sigh.

"I am truly sorry."

"Are.. you serious?" I mutter to him, which he nods.

"I am. So lets go," He walks away to the tunnels again, but I'm way to shocked to understand what just happened.

God he just apologized, I groan. "What took you so long?" I call out, following him down the hallway.

**+. TBC .+**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:.**

- There will be a lot of more AkuRoku. :) Maybe 3 or 4 chapters. left. :)

Yippeee!

- I have writers block. So this might be a bit bad... sorry.

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing. x)**

* * *

><p>I followed Axel out of the tunnel but it was now his turn to follow me or maybe he could leave. Which I doubted.<p>

So I walked towards Sunset Hill. It's where a dog usually plays and for awhile, I've been waiting for it's corpse to show up. Lately that hasn't been happening.

"How old are by the way?" I turned to Axel who was now beside me, I raised my eyebrow at him. Wondering why he would ask that question.

"Seventeen. How about you?"

"Eighteen." He replied, then it was silent.

Until a question popped up into my head. "Did you honestly believe Namine?"

It was his turn to look at me. "Namine. About you liking me? Yeah obviously, I kicked your ass last week," He smiled slightly; but it disappeared. Probably thinking of what he did, I imagined what he did but it gave me a headache.

I couldn't help the grin on my face. "We hate each other, there is no way we can actually like each other. I bet you're not even gay!" I laughed but he just looked at me with such a sad face.

When I stopped laughing he sighed. "I'm bisexual."

With that it was silent. We climbed the hill and came to a large empty space, the sunset laid brightly in front of us. The warmth was comforting as I walked closer and closer, smiling.

"You know. I've only been here once in my life since I've lived in small little Twilight Town." Axel chuckles, his hands placed on the railing; staring at the bright sun.

"How long have you lived here?" I wondered. I haven't been friends with him, but we were enemies until my parents went missing.

"Since I was fourteen. I used to live at Radiant Garden," Axel says.

I nod as we stare at the sunset, but for awhile I think it's becoming cheesy so I look away. Staring at my camera and about to walk away until Axel grabs my shoulder, I turn to him.

Questioning what he wanted. "I'm sorry."

I nod. "Yeah I know." I shrug his arm off my shoulder.

That's when I get an idea, swiftly turning around and looking into my camera, a smile graces my lips. "Axel! Look," I call out, he turns and glances at me, he notices the camera is pointing directly at him and flashes start to lightly blind him.

And in most of them, were simply little smiles and the sparkle of his jeweled green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later on!~<span>**

We were on the train again. Riding back towards our district, this time Axel was sitting next to me; looking at the photo's I've taken of him.

He smiled and chuckled at a few while I stared out the window, how this little hatred thing turned into something confusing. How did we become friendly? A little apology and my anger is gone?

Some things are hard to comprehend.

I turn back to him and he's already done with my camera. "Thanks.." I murmur, placing the strap around my neck. And it's silent again, until the train arrives at the station.

When we get off, we leave the station and it's very awkward as we walk towards Market Street. I then notice Hayner with Seifer, their bickering non-stop but for some reason they were comfortable and Seifer's smiling at Hayner.

"Didn't see that coming," I turn to Axel who spoke up, smiling at the two boys. "Same. And if people see us together.. it'll be weird." I mutter again, pushing Axel away lightly before running off. Waving at Hayner who's smiling brieftly until Seifer kissed him on the mouth, I couldn't help the heat rising to my cheeks and the sly smile on my face.

I finally arrive at the hole in the wall and move inside, feeling the cold dampness of the forest. But I instantly heard something from behind me and when I look I gasp.

"What the hell! Go home!" I yell at Axel who's blankly looking at me. "Calm down would you," He patted my head.

"I'm serious. You can't just follow me around like a lost puppy, go home!" I yell at him again, frustrated intently.

"Fine. Come home with me," He grabbed my hand and drag me out of the hole and down the street.

"Nooo! I can't..." I whine but he continues to drag me, thats when we see Demyx and Riku. Both grinning at us, Axel stops and I bump lightly into him. Just so they wouldn't see me I hid behind him, grinding my teeth together.

"I didn't think you would take our advice Axel.." Riku chuckles, I peek behind Axel, Demyx waves at me.

I grumble and come out from behind him. "You mean kidnapping?" I ask them, which they look dumbfounded and looked at Axel who shrugs non-chalantly, as if it were true.

"We're bonding more like it," Axel pulls my wrist and I feel his body against mine, glaring at the two smirking idiots.

"Does this mean I can go bond with Zexion?" Demyx squeels which I'm slightly frightened at what their interpretating of the word, 'Bonding.'

"Yeah. Is Sora at home?" Riku asks, which I nod. They both move towards the hole in the wall, me and Axel watch them disappear.

"Their taking this whole bonding thing the wrong way," I comment, but Axel shrugs as if he doesn't care and drags me the other way.

When we arrive at his apartment, I realized his parents are gone. Axel takes the key from his pocket and unlocks the front door, pushing it open, I shut the door when I entered and looked around.

It was surprisingly clean and nice inside. Strange, I thought maybe he was a messy eighteen year old. His couch wasn't too dirty, the TV was turned off, and there was a book shelf at the other end of the room. The curtains were a dark gray and were shut; making the room more darker then it was.

"Why do you live alone?" I asked him, following Axel into his small looking kitchen. He pushes the button that turns on the coffee maker and turns to me.

"My family died three years ago. They only lived in Twilight Town for a year, my dad was going to get my brother Reno in Radiant Garden. I decided to stay in Twilight Town, they died in a car accident," He says, shrugging again.

Axel didn't look bothered about his families death as much, he smiles at me brieftly.

"I think your state of knowing about your parents is a bit more rougher than mine," He comments, turning towards the table, I didn't get what he means as I sit down as well.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask him.

"I know how my parents disappeared. But you don't, one day they just get up and leave..." He says, but I couldn't believe what he's saying. I stand up but I continue to stare at him, shocked and hurt.

"Their dead. It's been four years since they've been gone. Their dead and they are never coming back!" I yelled, hands curling up. He wouldn't understand, we barely like each other.

I turn away. "Forget what I said.. and leave me alone!" I growled and ran across his living room and I instantly opened the door and ran. Feeling the wind touch my skin and the tears flowing down my eyes, how sad and hurt I felt as the pain never mended.

I ran all the way home, only to find Zexion outside yelling at Demyx and Sora ignoring Riku.

This is what you call: Trouble in Paradise.

**+. To Be Continued .+**


	14. Chapter 14

Author Notes:

- Sorry for the long waiit! Lol.

I haven't really thought of how this was going to get too...

**Warning:** Some foul Language. Humor.

Hope you enjoy.

If not go away!

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Get the fuck off my property!" Zexion yelled, his finger pointing towards the woods. Demyx whines slightly, "Come on Zexi, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" Zexion shoved Demyx; which made him fall over and otno the ground. "I did not. I didn't know anything about Roxas' little deal with Axel, I'm serious!"

Zexion growled, turning away and heading for the front door.

Sora and Riku on the other hand, Riku was trying to talk with him but Sora looking more pissed off then usual.

"Shut up and go away!" Sora growled and walked away from him, also towards the front door. Roxas who was on the verge of laughing, until Axel came from the forest which made his happy feelings disappear.

"Roxas. I didn't mean it to be so.. soo-"

"-So what? You were making fun of me, just because my parents went missing!" Roxas turned to yell. Xion was at the door looking glum as Roxas stomped towards her.

Once Roxas walked in the house, Xion looked at the cobble stone ground. Then turning up to the three guys who have distressed expressions; she sighed and took her first step out of the house.

She breathed out and started to walk towards the three boys.

Every step she took, her body felt the coldness of the outside. But she was more focused on the problem the three males had created, the problems she has been hearing for awhile.

"Excuse me?" Her voice came out timid and quiet. The three guys sighed exhaustedly before glancing at Xion, they only stared at her for the longest time before she waved.

"X-ion? What are you doing outside? Aren't you sick," Demyx asked her, rubbing his temples.

Xion smiled, "I'm fine. Zexion says I'm getting a lot better now. But I must ask, why are my brothers and cousin mad?" She wondered suspiciously.

Axel sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Roxas got me at me for saying that it's fortunate I know what happened to my parents, while he doesn't know. So he got mad and ran away like a little girl. So I came here to say I'm sorry!" Axel said in one breathe before panting lightly.

Demyx glared at him. "Don't say that to him. Pick your words wisely you idiot."

Axel shot daggers at Demyx. "And why is Zexion mad at you? ..Asshole."

Demyx slighty blushed. "I.. tried.. too.. Uhm.. how do I say this?" He wondered.

Riku smirked. "You tried to seduce him didn't you? Looks like that ain't going to work anymore," Riku chuckled.

Demyx swiftly moved and punched Riku in the face, Xion gasped as Riku fell to the ground. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"This is no time to be fighting. We have too figure out how to get in that house!" Axel pointed to the mansion, then he felt someone tugging his leg. He looked and found Xion waving with a pleasent smile upon her face.

"I think I might help with that."

* * *

><p>Roxas' head fell against his soft pillow, hands behind his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling.<p>

_'It's been too long.'_

He looked up to see Zexion and Sora, they had both entered the room. Sora shut the door, his frowned at his sullen brother while Zexion was still seething with anger; but extingushing it when Roxas asked a particular question.

"Where are they?" He asked despertely, Sora already knowing what he meant. Feeling a pain in his chest as he thought of the answer, the images rumbling through his mind.

"Mom and dad?" Sora asked in a whisper.

Roxas nodded. "Why hasn't anyone found them yet? Where are they? Are they even alive?" Roxas asked, gritting his teeth as fresh tears rose and dripped down his face.

Sora sat next to Roxas, rubbing his back as Roxas wiped some of the tears away. Zexion noticed Roxas's camera, he grabbed and realized it was used. So he looked inside, feeling a bit nosy.

He noticed pictures of Axel and Roxas himself. They were smiling, he glanced at Roxas who was now gapping at him in surprise.

"Hey I don't go and dig in your junk!" He yelled, Sora sighed at his refound anger.

Zexion grinned at his discovery. "So Namine is right, you do have a secret crush on Axel!" He chuckled, Roxas got up and headed towads Zexion, he tried to get his camera back.

"No.. I don't!"

Sora smirked at his denial. "Obviously you looovve him!" He cooed ridiculously. Roxas glared hard at him, "Shut up! Geez, what about you and Riku... all of a sudden he's here! And Zexion, why the hell are you infatuated with Demyx!"

Their faces went flat, a blush spread lightly against their cheeks. "Uh.. Riku.. uhmm.. eh"

"There are things I'd rather forget... Demyx isn't one of them.." Zexion said with a childish grin, Roxas sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fine. We all are males.. liking other males.. meaning homosexual... Fuck! I hate Namine sometimes," Roxas said, groaning a bit as his eyes shifted towards his camera.

They all heard a giggle, Sora moved and Namine entered the room with a sneaking smirk.

"I can be right when I see someone being totally oblivious."

Roxas snorted at her. "Please, I didn't even like Axel til you came..." He then cursed what he said.

"If something is hidden, I reveal it. I didn't know much about you and Axel, but it was quite obvious when I first saw you two fighting. There was a connection, but something hiding over the connection." She said, coming to Roxas's side.

"Why keep hiding it?"

Roxas had shrugged.

"I just want to see mom and dad again. But their dead... they were probably dead the entire time."

Namine shook her head again. "Their not dead, they didn't even exist from the start."

**[ . To Be Continued . ]**


	15. The End

**Author Notes:**

I really just want to get this over with. LOL.

:)

**Warning:** Some Yaoi. And foul Language.

Hope you enjoy.

_Read and Review. No flames or bashing_.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"What?" Roxas and Sora said almost at the same time, their faces in shock.

Namine nodded, Zexion however stood silent; trying his best not too look at them.

"What do you mean our parents don't exist?" Sora asked her, almost in a desperate plea; there were tears at the corner of his eyes. Roxas felt like everything was heavy.

"Your parents died when you two were seven, and Xion was a few months old. They had hired their trusted friends to take care of you, but when Xion started to become sick; they fled and called Zexion who was a close relative."

The explanation was harsh to absord, their eyes turned to their older cousin who was biting his lip. His eyes was looking at the floor as he touched the hem of his shirt.

"You knew?" Sora asked in a low voice.

Zexion looked at them and nodded. "Yeah. Your parents had a large organization, they were killed and you three were the heirs to the corporation. Except you are too young to do so."

Roxas grabbed his camera and sat down on his bed, breathing heavily as he flipped the camera on and looked through the pictures.

Smile.

Smile.

Smile.

It's what he saw, in the pictures of his own face; was a smile. A simple curve but somehow it made his heart race, he had never truly seen himself smile with such happiness. Realizing the person next to him, Axel. His fiery red hair was everywhere, a smile plastered nicely on his face as well, his green eyes gleamed in the picture.

"Was I wrong?" He turned to Namine, she quirked a grin but shrugged. "Do you feel wrong?"

He looked down at the pictures, flipping through them again, and only seeing himself smile.

"I do. But then I don't."

* * *

><p>"They have a large house.." Axel murmured as he looked around when they had entered the house.<p>

Riku nodded, not easily entertained. Demyx on the other hand was smiling greatfully. "I love their gaming system," He said, they both turned and raised their eyebrow at him; confused.

Demyx poined at the parlor door. "They have a PS3 and a large flat screen." He said, when they all turned, Xion stared up at them.

Curious.

"Lets go," Her timid little voice spoke up, they all nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"So where are we going?" Riku asked her.

"The basement," Demyx and Xion spoke at the same time, Xion smiled and opened the door.

Before entering, Roxas, Sora, Zexion and Namine was coming up the stairs. Eyes met eyes, and suddenly words were gone from their minds, nothing leaving their mouth but instant silence.

Namine rolled her eyes and a soft audible sigh came from Xion, they both were the first to move and leave the room.

Sora's lips turned into a smile. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.. Riku." He said, stepping towards the silver haired who gave a smile as well.

"It's alright. Now why don't you show me your room." He said, now Roxas had to roll his eyes at how obvious he was being as Sora dragged him down the steps.

Zexion sighed. "I don't know how this could get any.." Before finishing his sentence, Demyx hugged him, holding Zexion tightly around the waist. Roxas stared in disgust.

".. Cliche.." Zexion murmured, letting Demyx hug him.

"I'm sorry Zexi.. I didn't know.. and I'm just.." Zexion pulled back, smiling as he grabbed Demyx's collar and pulled him down. "Shut up," Zexion murmured, kissing Demyx on the lips in such a soft and passionate kiss.

Roxas turned away, gritting his teeth.

Until he too felt a tap, he turned and found Axel smiling down at him. He took the camera gently from Roxas's hands and looked through the pictures. Roxas felt uneasy, he leaned against the wall as he waited for Axel to give his camera back.

"I like when you smile.." Axel mumbled, Roxas turned up and waited for him to say something else but he pulled the strap of the camera and wrapped it around Roxas's neck.

"You do?" He asked, their eyes fixed on eachother.

Zexion sensing the moment, grabbed Demyx and pulled him out of the room.

"Let's go Dem, I'll challenge you at Call of Duty," He smirked, while Demyx nodded rapidly. "Alright." He shut the library door silently.

"I really do. I'm sorry for what I said, it came out wrong."

Roxas nodded though, already accepting his apology. "Whatever Axel," He smiled, and Axel ruffled his hair.

"Get to know me, and I'll get to know you. Alright," Axel said, leaning in, while they hadn't left eye contact.

"Let's start now." Roxas cooed as he reached up and kissed Axel on the lips, Axel almost shocked; smiled and closed his eyes as he pushed down on Roxas to deepen the kiss.

While they were doing that, down the hall from them sat Namine and Xion in Namine's bedroom. Smiling as Namine colored in three distinct pictures of what previously happened, while Xion looked out the window and noticed the endless fog was returning.

"They were caught in the web, but escaped before being devoured." Xion said, smiling brieftly.

Namine hummed at her words. "Now who said they were caught? Maybe they just wanted to stay," She said, Xion turned and shrugged her small thin shoulders.

"Dying isn't an option." Her voice cracked but smooth. "At least implying to them..."

Her eyes drifted towards the fog, the opening of the forest where it looked darkened; her eyes though mostly on a person in black walking towards the house. Familiarity struck her and she moved away from the window.

"Happily ever after? I don't think that exists.." She said to Namine, who was highly confused but Xion already left the room.

Namine got up and went to the window, wanting to know what scared Xion and her eyes came onto the same person; he was trying to open the black gate.

"Why oh why.. must the spiders breed so many?"

_[_: **THE END.** :_]_

* * *

><p><em>an: I haven't really thought of what I was going to doo.. Not really good at this thing.. LOL._

_I have decided to make a sequal, at least show that Roxas and Axel relationship goes somewhere.. _

_:) Lol. _

**_Reviews are appreciated. NO flames or bashing please._**


End file.
